


So In Love With You

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: Also posted on my Tumblr!Username: myassbelongstobucky





	So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired from my own situation, so I selfishly wrote this for my self, but turned it into my first x reader so everyone can read is as a reminder, you. are. so. beautiful. Lots of love, Aphrodite.

 You sat across from Sebastian at the table we were sat at, both Chris's were next to you as you sipped on your water. "Are you going to eat?" Sebastian asked you.  
 "No, I ate earlier so I'm not hungry." You lied easily, shrugging. You eyes couldn't meet Sebastian's even if you had tried.  
 "Okay." You could tell he didn't believe you, but as long as he left it alone you were fine.   
 The rest of the dinner went without a hitch, Evans makings joke and Hemsworth doting on you like an older brother. Though you were sad when it ended, you were happy to get some sleep. You kissed your cast mate's cheeks when everyone was getting ready to leave.  
 "Do you want to share a cab?" Sebastian asked you as the two of you walked out of the restaurant.   
 "I was actually planning on walking.." You told him, looking up at his innocent face.   
 "Can I walk you back then?" Your face heated up, You could never deny him.   
 "Of course." You smile softly, so does he.  It was short walk to your hotel, before you walked into the lobby you looked up at Sebastian. "Would you like to come up, we could have a drink and catch up. I feel like with everyone there we didn't get much time to talk to each other."  
 "I would really like that." He smiled down at you nodded and bringing him up to room and unlocking it with the key card. "Can I ask you a question?" He says as we sit down on the hotel rooms couch.   
 "Of course."   
 "I don't  mean to intrude, I'm just worried," you already knew what was coming. "Why aren't  you eating?" You winced at the question.   
 "I'm eating." You reply, not very convincingly.   
 "Y/N, please." He begs.   
 "Fine, just, I don't know. I've struggled with wait my whole life and I can't get over it. When I look in the mirror I still see the fat tenth grader I used to be. So I don't eat a lot and I run and I work out because I'm afraid of gaining weight and eating too much. I know I'll always hate the way I look but at least I can make the numbers go down." You admit, there was something about Sebastian that made it easy to talk to him. But you were ashamed to look at his eyes again, knowing there would be pity, you did anyways, shocked to find hurt instead.  
 "Why would you think that?" He scoots closer and  holds your wrists, keeping them from covering your face.   
 "I don't  know. I can't help it." Tears were brimming your eyes as you looked away from him.   
 "Look a me Y/N," Sebastian pleaded. Looking up you saw his eyes filled with tears of his own.   
 "You are so beautiful, okay. And you aren't allowed to think that I'm only saying that because of this, because you can ask Chris and he will tell you that I have been in love with you since you first walked onto set." One of his hands left your wrist and went up to your face to tuck your hair behind your ear. "You are the beautiful girl in the world, inside and out. I've never met anyone that could compare to you, and right now I don't care if you feel the same because you deserve to know how beautiful  you are. I mean, even with the way you view yourself, you don't let that affect your humor or how you treat other people. Not only are you the most beautiful  person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but you're also one of the strongest."  
 "Sebastian,"   
 "No, Y/N, please," You interrupted him by planting your lips on his, tears on your face. When you put a hand on his face to cup his bearded cheek, you realized there were tears on his too. "I'm so in love with you." He told you as you pulled away.   
 "I'm so in love with you too." You chuckled, kissing him one more time for good measure. "Thank you, Sebastian." You whispered against his lips.  
 "Let me worship you, let me show you how beautiful you are." He pleaded. The breath was knocked out of you as you looked into his stormy eyes, you could only nod.


End file.
